otherworlddatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
Abasdarhon - angel of the fifth hour of the night. Abraxos - ancient name attributed to an angel. Adnachiel - angel who rules November. Adonael - an archangel. Adonai - one of seven angels of the presence, or elohim; creator. Aeshma - Persian archangel. Af - angel of light. Agla - angel who saved Lot and his family. Akriel - angel who aids those with infertility. Amitiel - angel of truth. Amriel - angel of the month of May. Anael - angel influencing love, passion and sexuality. Anapiel - angel whose name means "branch of God." Anahel - angel who rules the third heaven. Anpiel - angel who protects birds. Ansiel - name of an angel known as "the constrainer." Arael - variation of Uriel; prince over the people. Araqiel - angel with dominion over the earth. Araton - one of seven ruling angels over the provinces of heaven. Ariel - "lion of God;" angel of protection. Armisael - angel of the womb. Asariel - "whom God has bound;" rules the moon. Asroilu - guardian angel of the seventh heaven. Astanphaeus - one of the seven angels of the presence; third gate guardian. Asteraoth - name of an angel who thwarts power. Atrugiel - great prince of the seventh heaven. Ayil - angel of the zodiac sign Sagittarius. Azbogah - name of the high ranking angel of judgment. Azrael - archangel of death. Azriel - name for the angel of destruction. Balthioul - angel with the power to thwart distress. Baradiel - angel of hail. Barakiel - angel of lightning. Barrattiel - angel of support. Barbiel - angel of October. Bariel - ruling angel of the eleventh hour of the day. Barman - angel of intelligence. Barquiel - ruling angel of the seventh hour of the day. Baruchiel - angel with power over strife. Bath Kol - female angel of divine prophecy. Bazazath - archangel of the second heaven. Bethor - one of seven ruling angels of the province of heaven. Briathos - name of an angel who thwarts demons. Cahethal - seraphim angel over agriculture. Camael - angel name that means "he who sees God;" chief angel of powers. Cassiel - angel of Saturn. Cerviel - angel ruler of the principalities. Chamuel - archangel whose name means "he who seeks God." Chayyliel - angel whose name means "army;" a powerful angel. Cochabiel - angel prince who stands before God. Dabriel - angel of the first heaven who rules over Monday. Dagiel - angel who has dominion over fish. Dalquiel - angel prince of the third heaven. Damabiath - angel of naval construction. Dardariel - ruling angel of the eleventh hour. Diniel - angel who protects infants. Domiel - angel who guards the sixth hall of the seventh heaven. Dubbiel - guardian angel of Persia; name means "bear-God." Duma - angel prince of dreams. Dumah - angel of silence. Eae - angel who thwarts demons. Eiael - angel with dominion over the occult sciences. Elyon - ministering angel who brought the plague of hail upon Egypt. Emmanuel - angel whose name means "God with us." Erathaol - one of seven great archon angels. Eremiel - great angel who presides over the Abyss and Hades. Gabriel - archangel whose name means "man or hero of God." Gadriel - angel who rules the fifth heaven. Galgaliel - prince angel of the sun, like Raphael. Galizur - great angel who rules the second heaven. Gamaliel - angel who takes the elect unto heaven. Gazardiel - angel who supervises the east. Geburatiel - angel prince who guards the seventh heaven. Guriel - angel of the zodiac sign of Leo. Gzrel - angel who revokes any evil decree against another in heaven. Hadraniel - angel who stands at the second gate in heaven; "majesty of God." Hadriel - guardian angel of the gates of the east wind. Hagith - one of the seven ruling angels of the provinces of heaven. Halaliel - archangel known as "the lord of karma." Hamaliel - angel who rules the order of virtues. Hamon - a great, honored, beautiful prince angel in heaven. Haniel - an archangel who guards the tree of life. Harahel - angel who oversees libraries. Hasdiel - angel of benevolance. Hasmal - fire speaking angel of the throne of God. Hayliel - angel prince in the seventh heaven. Haziel - angel whose name means "vision of God." Heman - angel leader of the heavenly choir, whose name means "trust." Hermesiel - angel who leads one of the heavenly choirs. Hofniel - ruling angel of the bene elohim; name means "fighter of God." Iaoel - an angel of the lord; angel of visions. Iaoth - archangel who has power to thwart demons. Leo - an angel who thwarts demons. Iofiel - archangel whose name means "beauty of God." Israfil - Islamic angel whose name means "the burning one." Jael - cherub who guards the ark of the covenant. Jahoel - one of the angels of the presence and chief of the seraphim. Jaoel - guardian angel who lives in the seventh heaven. Jeduthun - angel whose name means "master of howling" or chanting to God. Jefischa - ruling angel of the fourth hour of the night. Jehudiel - archangel who rules the movements of the celestial spheres. Jeremiel - archangel whose name means "mercy of God." Kabshiel - angel of grace and favor. Kafziel - archangel who rules the planet Saturn. Kakabel - angel who rules over stars and constellations. Kalaziel - angel who has the power to thwart demons of disease. Karael - angel who has the power to thwart demons. Kemuel - archon angel and chief of the seraphim. Kerubiel - prince angel of the cherubim. Kokabiel - prince angel of the stars. Kutiel - angel of water and the use of diving rods. Labbiel - angel whose name was changed to Raphael. Lahabiel - angel who protects against evil spirits. Lamechial - angel who thwarts deception. Lassuarium - angel who rules the tenth hour of the night. Laylah - angel who oversees and protects childbirth. Machidiel - angel governing the zodiac sign of Aries and the month of March. Marmaroth - angel who has power to thwart fate. Mendrion - angel who rules the seventh hour of the night. Metatron - one of the greatest archangels, second only to God. Michael - great archangel whose name means "who is as God." Mihr - angel of divine mercy; angel that governs September. Miniel - angel invoked to induce love. Mitatron - an angel of the third heaven. Morael - angel of awe that rules the months of August-September. Moroni - brought messages to Joseph Smith, founder of Mormonism. Muriel - angel who rules the dominions and the month of June. Naaririel - great prince angel of the seventh heaven. Nahaliel - angel who governs running streams; "valley of God." Nanael - angel who governs the sciences, and philosophy. Narcariel - angel that rules the eighth hour of the night. Nasargiel - good angel with a lion head that rules hell. Nathanael - angel ruling over hidden things, fire and vengeance. Naya'il - angel of testing. Nelchael - angel of the schemhamphorae. Nuriel - angel of spellbinding power and of hail storms. Och - one ruling angel of the provinces of heaven. Omael - angel of chemistry and species perpetuation. Onoel - name of an archon angel... Ophaniel - prince angel over the ophanim. Ophiel - one ruling angel of the provinces of heaven and Mercury. Oriel - ruling angel of the tenth hour of the day. Orifiel - archangel over thrones, and the second hour of the day. Orphamiel - angel known as the "great finger of the Father." Osmadiel - ruling angel of the eighth hour of the day. Ouriel - archangel who commands demons. Pamyel - ruling angel of the ninth hour of night. Pathiel - angel whose name means "opener of God." Peliel - angel who rules the virtues. Peniel - angel who rules Friday and resides in the third heaven. Pesagniyah - angel who ushers prayers of grief to heaven. Phaleg - one of the seven ruling angels of the provinces of heaven. Phanuel - archangel who is an interpreter of revelations. Phounebiel - disease thwarting angel. Phul one of the seven ruling angels of the provinces of heaven. Pravuil - an archangel who keeps all the records of heaven. Pronoia - an archon angel who helped make mankind. Purah - angel of forgetfulness. Puriel - angel whose name means "the fire of God;" angel of punishment. Qaspiel - angel who rules the moon. Quabriel - ruling angel of the ninth hour of the day. Rachiel - ophanim angel who rules Venus and governs sexuality. Rachmiel - angel of mercy whose name also means the same. Radueriel - angel who can create other angels and oversees archives. Raguel - angel who watches over the behavior of angels; "friend of God." Rahab - angel of death, destruction, but also the sea. Rahatiel - angel prince of the constellations; name means "to run." Rahmiel - angel of mercy and love. Ramiel - angel who oversees visions and souls during the day of judgment. Raphael - great archangel whose name means "the shining one who heals." Rathanael - angel of the third heaven and thwarter of demons. Raziel - angel chief over the thrones, guarding the secrets of the universe. Remiel - angel who leads souls to judgment; name means "mercy of God." Rikbiel - angel who oversees the divine chariot; chief of wheels. Rizoel - angel with power to thwart demons. Rogziel - angel of punishment whose name means "the wrath of God." Ruman - angel who takes account of evil men's deeds while in hell. Sabaoth - archon angel of the presence. Sabathiel - angel or intelligence who communicates divine light. Sablo - angel of graciousness and protection. Sabrael - archangel who guards the first heaven. Sabrathan - ruling angel of the first hour of the night. Sachiel - ruling angel of Jupiter whose name means "covering of God." Sagnessagiel - angel who guards the fourth hall of the seventh heaven. Sahaqiel - angel prince of the fourth heaven. Salathiel - rescuing angel of Adam and Eve. Samkiel - angel of destruction and purifier of souls from sheol. Samuel - fruling angel of the first hour of the day. Sandalphon - giant angel whose name means "co-brother" (of Metratron). Saniel - ruling angel of the sixth hour of the day. Sarakiel - angel who rules the ministering angels. Sarandiel - ruling angel of the twelfth hour of the night. Satqiel - angel prince of the fifth heaven. Seraphiel - chief angel of the seraphim angels. Shamsiel - angel whose name means "light of day." Shepherd - angel of repentance. Shoftiel - angel whose name means "the judge of God." Sidqiel - angel prince of the ophanim; ruler of Venus. Sidriel - angel prince of the first heaven. Simiel - archangel. Sizouze - angel of prayer. Sophia - angel whose name means "wisdom." Soqedhozi - angel who weighs the merits of of men before God. Sorath - angel who is the spirit of the sun. Sorush - angel who punishes souls on judgment day. Soterasiel - angel whose name means "who stirs up the fire of God." Sraosha - angel who sets the world in motion. Suriel - angel of healing whose name means "God's command." Tagas - governing angel of singing angels. Tartys - ruling angel of the second hour of the night. Tatrasiel - great angelic prince. Temeluch - angel caretaker who protects newborn babies and children. Temperance - angel of the elixir of life. Theliel - angel prince of love. Tubiel - angel of summer. Tzadkiel - angel of justice and guardian of the gates of the east wind. Ubaviel - angel of the zodiac sign of Capricorn. Umabel - angel of physics and astronomy. Uriel - great archangel whose name means "God is my light." Usiel - an angel who stands before the throne of God. Uzziel - cherubim angel whose name means "strength of God." Varhmiel - ruling angel of the fourth hour of the day. Vequaniel - ruling angel of the third hour of the day. Verchiel - ruling angel of the month of July and of the zodiac sign Leo. Vretiel - swift in wisdom archangel responsible for recording God's deeds. Xathanael - the sixth angel created by God. Yabbashael - an angel of the earth whose name means "the mainland." Yefefiah - archangel who is the prince of the Torah. Yehudiah - benevolant angel of death. Yerachmiel - an archangel who rules earth. Yeshamiel - angel who rules the zodiac sign of Libra. Yofiel - angel prince of the Torah commanding 53 legions of angels. Zaapiel - angel punisher of wicked souls. Zaazenach - ruling angel of the sixth hour of the night. Zabkiel - angel who rules over the thrones. Zachariel - angel governor of Jupiter. Zachriel - angel who governs memories. Zadkeil - archangel who rules heaven and stands in the presence of God. Zagzagel - angel prince of the Torah and of wisdom. Zakzakiel - angel of the seventh heaven who records good deeds. Zaphiel - angel ruler of the cherubim. Zaphkiel - archangel whose name means "knowledge of God." Zarall - cherub angel who guards the ark of the covenant. Zazriel - angel whose name means "strength of God." Zehanpuryu - high ranking angel whose name means "one who sets free." Zerachiel - angel of the month of July and the sun. Zophiel - angel whose name means "God's spy." Zuriel - angel ruler of the principalities whose name means "my rock is God."